Even Scars Can Heal
by Ricky The Gemini
Summary: Tailsko, an incident little vixen who bares the biggest scar in her life: Her Birth Right. And no matter what, she believes that no amount of healing will fix it, until she meets a certain blue hedgehog named Sonic, will Sonic show Tailsko the beauty of life and heal her scar or will he be the next to throw salt on it and drag her down an even darker hole? (Sonic X Tailsko)


Well I got some of your reviews and I decided to head back to the drawing board and start over so this time it should be alright

And don't forget to review and/or favorite the story

Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters, They all belong to SEGA

* * *

><p>-Prologue -<p>

My name is Melisa Prower, but most people call me Tailsko the Vixen. Ever since I was born, I have never felt what happiness, joy, kindness, or even what love was like. I have been raised in a foster home for six long painful years. I thought that a mother and father was supposed to be loving, sweet, nurturing, and kind, but not these people, the man who was supposed to be my father was nothing more than a lazy drunk who would abuse us out of seer and udder boredom, and the women who was signified as our "Mother" just wasn't around as much, but when she was, she had some guy me and the other children have never met before and they would always make the most lustful of noises during the night and sometimes during the day, and while some didn't know why they were doing, I however did, and it made me sick to my stomach every time. But the worst thing about this place was the children, somewhere either younger or older than me but they were all the same, they were miserable and they all made fun of me because I was different, and it wasn't just because I acted differently than the others, It was because I was different, I was a Fox with long yellow and white fur, I had an incredibly large intellect than that of a normal child, I would always feel more comfortable in boys clothing or sometimes overalls when I'm outside playing, but the one thing that everyone makes fun of me for was the fact that I was born with two long yellow and white tails. Because of this people have been going off saying, "Melisa the monster", or even, "The Ugly Vixen", or everyone's personal favorite, "Tailsko the two tailed freak". And through all the pain and suffering I have faced these past 6 years, I have decided that I can't take it anymore and I'm drawing my last straw with this hell hole of a home.

I couldn't take any more of the name calling, the physical and mental abuse, or even the sleep deprivation, and although most kids my age in this house would have started thinking of suicide if they were in my shoes, I however didn't want to end it all, I wanted to escape. So one day when I found the right opportunity I ran away and never looked back and hoping that they never find me. I ran, and ran, and ran until I couldn't run any more, and as I kept running I soon realized that I haven't eaten or drinking anything in weeks, my mouth was so dry that it felt like the Sahara desert, my stomach was so empty that it didn't have the energy to growl any more, and I felt so tired that I don't believe I was conscious through most of the way, but eventually I was conscious enough to feel my body finally give in and my soft white belly fall flat on the solid hard ground and my life drifting off into what I believed was my eternal slumber. But I soon found out that I was wrong, I woke up during sundown in what looked like a large forest felling both scared and confused of my new found surroundings, scared because I was afraid that some animal or someone might come and attack me and I wouldn't be prepared for it and confused because before I blacked out I could of sworn that I was in a desert with strange moving stones (Sand Hill). As I began to look around the forest, I noticed quickly that there was a large stream with clean water and trees with fresh fruits that looked suitable for consumption, and without even a second though I started to pig out on the food before me, and as I was done finishing up my much needed nutrition a though had popped in my head and I began to laugh softly and thinking on how a forest like this would have way better food and water then that dreadful 10ft bricked walked hell hole and how great it felt to finally be free from it.

I quickly got up and started looking around the forest to find a new place to live and as I searched the forest I soon realized that it wasn't as big as I though, true there were a very large number of trees grown around the area but if you follow this brain buster of a maze you soon realized that it's just the trees making it look big. I looked everywhere in the forest that is until I came across a very old temple, it was incredibly large and had a few pieces missing and as I looked at this ancient piece of artwork I soon realized that this was the temple of the Mystic Ruins. I remembered that I read about it in a book on ancient monuments that were made hundreds of years ago, Echidna Temple was special for granting wishes that would one day they come true. I felt so full of warmth and giddiness to be around such an astounding piece of craftsmanship, it was a new felling that I have never felt before, but I believed some would have called this happiness. And as I continued on my journey to finding a new home, I stumbled aproned a wooden latter that was placed in what looked like an exit out the jungle, I soon began to climb the latter all the way to the top making my way to a rocky cliff, where I was able to take in the amazing view of the Trees and temple finally feeling great sensation of being free as if I was a prisoner being released from his chains of confinement.

I took one last look at the view before me and made a swift turn without looking the other direction, and soon enough, my bare chest made physical contact with something hard and metallic causing me to stumble backwards a little and to whine in pain. While rubbing my chest softly, I noticed that the object that had inflicted damage on me was an old mining cart that looked like it led to a different part of the jungle, and seeing as if there was no other way out of the jungle I decided to ride the mining cart to where ever it would take me. The ride however wasn't that long and I soon found myself in a different area. There were fewer trees then there was in the jungle, to my left there was a large watering hole with what looked like a small ledge with a stone in the middle, 3 stone platforms that looked like stairs leading up or down the pond, on my left was what looked like an old wooden shed, a lot of mountains and rocks, and a few caves here and there. But the one thing that caught my eye was this house I saw on the very top of one of the mountains.

I wasn't sure who lived in it so I decided to let my curiosity get the best of me just this once and go check it out, and as I grew closer and closer towards the house, I had a much better look at it now, it was about two stores high, made entirely out of metal (except for the 2nd stores), and a hydro powered generator that seem functional. I soon began to feel reluctant towards getting even closer to the house, seeing as if it didn't belong to me, and out of nowhere a sudden mousiest sensation hit the tip of my nose, causing me to lose focus of what I was thinking. And as I looked up, I saw storm clouds developing and rain water beginning to form, till eventually within seconds, a thunder storm was made. With no other choses but to stay outside and later on suffer from becoming sick, my best bet was to go into the house. And without even a second thought on the subject, I ran up the long and slippery steps and made my way to the door. I first knocked to see if anyone was home but got no reply, I knocked a little harder this time but the door slowly opened to reveal an empty room full of darkness, I then entered into what felt like a large storage room or a long hallway, trying my best to look for a light switch. And out of nowhere all at once in on swift motion, I heard the door slam shut, thunder clashing, and lighting illuminating the very room I was in.

I felt so frightened that I ran like I was a chicken with it head chopped off, and once more without looking where I was going, I tripped and landed on something soft. I quickly got up and saw that it was a couch, but then I began to feel really tired and decided to lay down for a bit. And sooner than I thought I felt so comfortable that I washed away all my concerns and let sleep do the rest.

- End of Prologue-

* * *

><p>Tailsko: Wow that was a really long chapter.<p>

Me: Hey! it was the intro so deal with it.

Tailsko: Fine Yawn! I'm too tired to care right now.

Me: Wait! Can you do the thing with me for just a second.

Tailsko: ok

Both: Next Chapter - Tailsko's Living Hell

Me: Good night tailsko

Tailsko: Good Night. (Looks at audience) Will you be my friend?


End file.
